


Bored

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry is bored.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Warnings:** PWP, rimming, gratuitous slash. I mean really, really hardcore graphic hawtboysex. Pure, unadulterated smut. Oh, and twincest. ;)  
  
**Notes:** This is what happens when I'm forced requested to write H/D and het. Beta'd by zyre because she's cool like that.  
  
Bored  
  
"I'm bored," Harry whined for the fourteenth time that afternoon. He sprawled dramatically on the Weasleys' couch, staring mindlessly at the ceiling.  
  
Ron looked up from where he was strategically arranging his Chocolate Frog cards into separate piles on the floor.  
  
"Wanna play chess?" he suggested helpfully.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "All we ever do is play chess. Isn't there anything else we can do?"  
  
Ron cocked his head thoughtfully. "We can go swimming."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Exploding Snap?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Study for the N.E.W.T.s?"  
  
Harry snorted and tossed a couch pillow at Ron. Ron, being the supreme Keeper that he was, caught it right before it hit his face and chucked it back.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you want to do." Ron returned his attention to the Chocolate Frog cards. "But you're starting to get on my nerves. Why don't you go bug the twins?"  
  
"You know, maybe I will." Harry stood up and made his way to the fireplace. "Anything is better than looking at the back of your head. _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Harry waltzed out of the fireplace to discover the prank shop completely empty, save for the two owners leaning behind the counter with their chins in their hands.  
  
Fred and George brightened up when they saw their unexpected visitor. "Oi, Harry!" they exclaimed in unison, rushing around the counter to greet him properly.   
  
"It's so nice to see you!" said Fred.  


 "To what do we owe the surprise?" asked George excitedly.  
  
Harry nearly had his hand shaken off by both twins before replying, "I'm dreadfully bored at the Burrow. If I stayed there much longer, I would have had to pick a row with Ron just to entertain myself."  
  
The twins laughed appreciatively. "I hate to disappoint you," said Fred, "but business has been slow all day."  
  
"Nonexistent, more like," interjected George.  
  
"How do you lot do it?" Harry wondered out loud. "No television, no video games, no computers - how do you possibly keep from getting bored out of your minds?"  
  
Fred and George exchanged a look and smirked. "We have ways," said Fred mysteriously. "Although I highly doubt you'd be interested."  
  
"At this point, I'd be interested in anything," replied Harry.  
  
"Really," said George slowly. He raised his eyebrows at his twin, getting a nod in return. "All right then, we just have one question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Have you ever considered being sexually intimate with another bloke?" asked Fred carefully.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Er, I don't know. I mean - I've never really thought about it. Are you two, er -?"  
  
"Only with each other," answered George bluntly. "Up until now, anyway." He winked at Harry.  
  
Harry blushed. "Er, all right," he agreed bashfully. "I mean - well, it's not like I have much else to do."  
  
"Ah, consolation prizes, are we?" teased Fred. "Maybe it's our youngest brother you'd rather be shagging?"  
  
" _Ron_?" gaped Harry. "Are you mad? He's my best mate."  
  
"Best mates make the best lovers," quoted George.  
  
Both twins gave Harry a knowing look.  
  
Harry lowered his eyes and began digging his toe into the carpet. "He would never do that with me," he mumbled.  
  
"Never really thought about it my arse," said Fred.  
  
"Now Fred, don't patronize the poor boy. Let's take him upstairs and console him properly, shall we?"  
  
In response, Fred pointed his wand towards the front door and muttered an incantation that fastened the locks and changed the print on the "Open" sign to "Out to Lunch."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Harry was Apparated to the twins' flat and flung onto an incredibly soft king-sized bed. Fred and George lay down on either side of him, gazing adoringly into his eyes.   
"Rules?" inquired Fred.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Harry dreamily, lost in the two pairs of deep brown eyes looking down at him.  
  
"We need rules," explained George. "Before we start, so we don't do anything you might not want to do."  
  
"Er," Harry stammered. "I don't know. Whatever, I suppose."  
  
Both twins raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're giving us free reign?" said Fred incrediously.  
  
"No rules?" reiterated George.  
  
"No rules," Harry confirmed. "I'm rather curious about this whole arrangement."  
  
Fred and George grinned wickedly. "Curious," they repeated in unison.  
  
Immediately, Harry felt hands all over him. He was turned on his side facing Fred, with George curled up behind him. Fred buried one hand in Harry's hair as he crushed their mouths together, the other hand gripping his arse firmly, pulling him closer. George pressed himself up against Harry's back, his own hands traveling underneath Harry's jumper to tease his nipples.  
  
Kissing Fred was nothing like kissing Cho. Fred's kisses were vigorous and demanding. He parted Harry's lips with his tongue, darting it inside to twist and mesh with Harry's. Harry didn't know where his tongue ended and Fred's began. Nor did he care. The entire act itself was highly erotic, and the increased sensations from George's ministrations on his chest were nearly enough to make him come in his trousers.  
  
"Too many clothes," George breathed against Harry's ear, trailing wet kisses up and down the back of his neck.  
  
"Right you are," Fred muttered against Harry's mouth. He pulled away long enough to rid them both of their shirts, returning his lips to Harry's as soon as possible.  
  
Harry found himself wrapping his arms around Fred, forcing him even closer, grinding their arousals together through their trousers.  
  
Fred moaned loudly at the first sign of contact to his prick. George chuckled. "He tends to make a lot of noise."  
  
Harry saw no problem with that. Every moan went straight to his own cock, which was aching to be released from its confinement. Every moan caused him to thrust against Fred even harder.  
  
Fred let go of Harry's arse and proceeded to stroke his brother's cock through his trousers. George groaned into Harry's shoulder and thrust his own body to meet his twin's demands.  
  
Harry was overwhelmed by the passionate sounds that surrounded him. He reached down to undo the clasp on his and Fred's trousers.  
  
Fred took over and shoved the offending material down their legs, kicking them out of sight. Now their naked cocks were rubbing against each other entirely, causing both boys to grunt appropriately and thrust together even faster.  
  
George snaked one of his hands down the crack of Harry's arse, grazing lightly over his entrance. Harry gasped and his body twitched involuntarily.  
  
"George wants to play with your arse," said Fred seductively, taking the opportunity to flick his tongue along Harry's bottom lip.  
  
Harry could not form coherent thoughts in his mind, let alone speak any. He simply nodded and pushed himself back against George's hand to urge him on.  
  
George's hand disappeared, much to Harry's dismay, and Harry felt him sliding further down the bed, intertwining their legs together so that his brother could continue to stroke him. Harry felt his cheeks being spread, and then there was a vibrating wetness swirling between them.  
  
"Oh, my -" Harry trailed off as he let out a deep moan. The immense pleasure he was receiving from George's tongue was indescribable. When George poked his tongue inside Harry's arse, he lost control of his breathing and started panting heavily.  
  
Fred grabbed both his and Harry's cocks, smearing their combined pre-come around and pumping them ferociously. "Harry," he said breathlessly. "I want to suck your cock. May I?"   
  
"Guh," answered Harry.   
  
Fred took that as a yes and began kissing his way down Harry's body. His hands intertwined with his twin's as he reached his prize, wasting no time as he ran his tongue up the length of Harry's cock and placed his lips around the head.  
  
The exact moment Fred took Harry in his mouth, George replaced his tongue with his finger and kissed his way around to Harry's balls. The combined stimulation was almost too much to bear, even more so when George began wriggling his finger around and grazing his prostate.   
  
"Fred, George," he said desperately. "I'm - I'm so close."   
  
"Good," was George's muffled reply.   
  
Fred quickened his pace as George added another finger and began sucking on the sensitive sac. It was enough to send Harry over the edge, gripping onto the sheets and groaning mercifully as he thrust his hips upwards and had the most intense orgasm of his life.  
  
After Fred sucked him dry, he and his brother raised themselves up to lean over Harry as he tried to control his breathing.   
  
"We're not done yet," said George.  
  
"I hope not," replied Harry breathlessly.   
  
Both twins grinned at him. George still had his fingers in Harry's arse, and he accelerated his movements, causing Harry to squirm wildly.   
  
"George wants to fuck you," declared Fred.   
  
Harry responded by rolling over and positioning himself between Fred and George.  
  
"Not yet!" exclaimed George, chuckling. "Fred has to fluff me up first."  
  
"Fluff?" repeated Harry.   
  
"Observe." Fred relieved George of his clothing in record time and straddled him, grinding their cocks together, interweaving their tongues in a passionate yet pornographic kiss. Slowly, Fred made his way down his George's body, finally burying his head between his twin's legs. His eyes were locked with Harry's as he engulfed the entire length, pumped up and down a few times, and raised off, leaving a very saliva-covered cock.  
  
"You're such a good fluffer, love," said George.   
  
Fred winked at his brother. "Thanks!"  
  
They both looked at Harry. "Now you may assume the position," they said together   


Wide-eyed and still amazed by what he just witnessed, Harry crawled between them on all fours and bent over in front of George. Fred was right in front of him, smiling contently, as George nudged his cock in Harry's entrance.   
  
Harry took in a sharp breath, and Fred immediately kissed him and started stroking his hair. "Relax, Harry," he said soothingly. "It feels much better if you relax."  
  
Harry relaxed and felt George slide further in. George groaned as he buried himself to the hilt and started to move. Harry was starting to enjoy it, especially when George hit a certain spot inside him that made him see stars.   
  
Fred leaned back so that his cock was directly in front of Harry's face. "Do you want to suck it?" he asked in a low voice.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes in the back of his head and moaned as George hit that spot again. Without bothering to answer Fred, he tentatively placed his lips on the head of his cock and licked pre-come from the slit.  
  
"Mmm," said Fred appreciatively. "Take it in, Harry."  
  
Harry had no choice as George pounded into him particularly hard, pushing Fred's cock into his mouth. Harry didn't mind; in all honesty, it was easier this way. George's cock ramming in and out of his arse caused Harry's mouth to bob up and down on Fred's cock. Brilliant arrangement, if you asked Harry.   
  
Both twins were screaming vivaciously in perfect harmony, filling out Harry at both ends as if it were some kind of Weasley sandwich. George was hitting that spot over and over enough that Harry thought he would come again just from that, and Fred's cock was so hard and throbbing in his mouth with the salty tang of pre-come he decided he could get used to.   
  
Just when Harry was about to be overcome with the many simultaneous sensations he was feeling, George drove himself in one final time and came with a loud grunt. The force caused Harry to almost deep-throat Fred, leading to a hot gush of spunk that almost made him choke.   
  
Slowly, George pulled his spent cock out of Harry, and collapsed on the bed alongside his brother, both of them glowing with sweat.  
  
"Bloody… brilliant…" Fred panted.   
  
"Guh," agreed George.  
  
Harry was nowhere near as worn out as the twins. "So we're done?" he asked disappointedly.   
  
"He asks if we're done," repeated Fred.   
  
"As if we could go on," added George.  
  
"We're not as young as we used to be, you know."   
  
"You're quite an energetic shag."   
  
Harry grinned proudly.   
  
Fred smirked. "If you're still bored, I'm sure our youngest brother would _love_ to finish you off."  
  
"Maybe then we'd get to stop hearing about how nice your arse is," snorted George.   
  
"W-what?" said Harry incredulously.   
  
"Oh, like you didn't know." Fred leaned over the edge of the bed and hunted for their clothes. "Ron has fancied you for years - why do you think he never asked out Hermione?"  
  
"Because they would kill each other before they even got a chance to shag?" guessed Harry.  
  
"Nope," said Fred and George together.  
  
"Do we have to spell it out for you?" asked George.   
  
Fred tossed Harry his clothes. "Get dressed and go show ickle Ronniekins everything we taught you."  
  
He didn't have to tell Harry twice. He threw on his clothes and _ran_ for the fireplace.  
  
" _The Burrow_!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron didn't even glance up when Harry arrived. He was lying on the couch, leafing through a magazine.   
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I yelled at -"  
  
The end of his apology was muffled as Harry dove on top of him and claimed his mouth. Ron was startled at first, but once he realized what was happening he responded immediately and tossed the magazine aside, wrapping his arms around Harry. Soft lips pressed against each other evocatively, tongues dueling together in a never-ending battle.   
  
An eternity later when they came up for air, gasping heavily, Ron looked up at Harry's lust-filled eyes. "Not that I'm complaining," he said between gulps of breath, "but what brought this on?"  
  
Harry grinned wickedly. "I decided I wanted to look at the back of your head after all."   
  
_Fin._  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
